


Rebellion Reccolections

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Strawberry Battlefield, Talking, memories of the rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Bismuth takes a few healed gems to the Strawberry battlefield to try and spark some memories.





	Rebellion Reccolections

>The warp pad in the Strawberry Battlefield flared to life as a shining pillar of light touched down upon it. Four gems floated down the stream, landing gently upon it. The first one to step off the pad was Bismuth, smiling widely as she turned to the other three. "Here we are, welcome to what is now known as the Strawberry Battlefield. This place is a great example of how Earth bounces back and changes over time. I was surprised when I saw it the first time."  
>The three other gems looked around wide eyed for a moment before they stepped off the pad one by one, each of them a gem healed from a corrupted state. The first healed gem off the pad was Aventurine, her body covered mostly in a hard red carapace, her softer bits showing her yellow skin. A large claw sat where her right hand would have normally been.   
>The second healed gem was a Zircon, a teal blue, her gem sitting at her neck within her ascot, a tidy suit covering her body except her feet, which ended in grey talons tipped in yellow claws. She let out a tired yawn, having been roused from a nap, her grey three tipped tongue hanging out for a moment before she brought it back into her mouth, a darker blue blush on her face at the slip.  
>The last gem off the pad was Biggs Jasper, her body covered in strips of brown and light brown down her body, three horns sticking out of the top of her head through her thick white Quartz hair, brown overalls covering her body, leaving an opening for the gem at her chest to shine in the sunlight.   
>Biggs Jasper whispered out in awe. "This was a battlefield? I remember the lands we fought on being marred by the heavy footsteps of soldiers, covered in weapons and shards, nothing was growing after we fought. Just look at this place!" Biggs walked over to one of the giant strawberries. "I've never seen any plant so big before!"  
>"Yeah, took me by surprise too Biggs, I'm glad you're beginning to remember more about the war. Remember those Nephrites transporting Rubies, Jaspers, and Amethysts?"  
>"I do, the look on that one Nephrite's face when Pearl pulled her out of the cockpit was priceless! I wonder what happened to her?"  
>Bismuth rubbed the back of her head "Word is she's good buddies with Steven now. I think she's still got a grudge against Pearl, but she keeps things civil for Steven."  
>Aventurine clicked her claw together nervously. "I....I remember this place too. I, I was a technician, onboard one of the ships that crashed. I remember, the heat on my body, the screams and cries of gems around me, cracking and poofing. I remember frantically scrambling out of the ship and......and...." she looked between Biggs and Bismuth. "I'm sorry, I know what you both fought for was the right thing now, but the memory of having to run and fight for my life, with no training on how to do either, it haunts me."  
>Biggs looked at Aventurine sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, really. Looking back, we could have done better with the non-combatant gems and letting them go, but at the time......every gem that wasn't with us could potentially shatter one or more of us."  
>"All we can do is make sure we try and make the future better, put the BISMITH of the past behind us as much as possible." Bismuth smiled widely as Biggs, Aventurine, and the Zircon let out groans.   
>The Zircon cleared her throat. "I don't know why I'm here, I never fought in the war. I got caught on Earth near the end, sent to investigate Pink Diamond's shattering and gather accounts. I was shocked when I found out Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond after I was healed, it went against everything the evidence pointed to."   
>Bismuth let out a sigh. "I think we were all taken by surprise by that piece of news."   
>"I never would have guessed our courageous leader was a rebelling tyrant." Biggs spoke out, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wish she would have told us, maybe told other gems too."  
>Aventurine nodded in agreement. "If I knew a Diamond was trying to change things, I would have done all I could to help her."  
>The Zircon nodded along. "Would have saved me time, frustration, and pain if she had been honest."  
>Bismuth spoke up. "I thought that way too at first, but after what Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie told me about White Diamond......I can understand why Rose did what she did."  
>"What do you mean?" The Zircon asked, her curiosity stirring within her.  
>"I'd like to know too." Aventurine and Biggs spoke in unison, causing them to glance at each other for a moment and smile.   
>"Look, let's just say White Diamond has a way of robbing gems of their freedom and leave it at that. What I heard about what she can do gives me nightmares, I'd rather not pass them along while you're still trying to recover lost memories."  
>The Zircon shuffled her feet nervously. "Is it that bad? Perhaps some truths are best left uncovered."  
>Aventurine looked at her claw and sighed. "If it's that bad, we're better off not knowing. We do have a lot to work through."  
>Biggs shook her head and smiled. "Come on guys, let's get out of this funk and explore! I'm sure this old battlefield has some secrets still hidden among the giant plants."   
>Biggs ran off into the Strawberry Battlefield, laughing and smiling as she left. Bismuth hesitated for a moment before running after her. "Hey Biggs, wait up!"  
>The Zircon and Aventurine shrugged before they took off after the pair, wondering what else they would find in the overgrown battlefield and what memories they might regain.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Biggs Jasper as a big lovable goofball that will lighten the mood when things get serious and I hope Canon makes her that way. She was suppose to be loved by everyone, would be a good reason why.


End file.
